


I want chocolate on you!

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Candy, Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Stripping, Trading, game, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Spooptacular 15</p><p>Candy exchange (I’ll trade you a piece of candy for one piece of clothing. What do you want more? Your candy, or me? Sam and Gabe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want chocolate on you!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm so far behind with these but thanks for anyone who is reading and enjoying! Halloween is almost upon us. Anybody else super pumped?

“Hey Gabe.”

“MMfph?”

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked into the living room to find his boyfriend elbow deep in a bag of candy. He looked up when Sam came in and grinned. But it was probably the unsexist smile ever, considering his mouth was covered in chocolate and his cheeks were swollen like a chipmunk. Seriously, Gabriel had the worst manners. He chewed for another second then swallowed.

“Hey babe.” He riffled through his bag and held up a twizzler. “Want one?”

“Actually, I want more than one. I want to play a game.”

Gabriel’s face lit up, “What kind of game?”

“You have done nothing but sit on the couch and destroy your teeth and stomach with that candy since we got home an hour ago. You didn’t even change out of your costume.”

They’d gone to a Halloween party one of Gabriel’s friends had thrown and unfortunately they’d had a best costume contest where the winner won a giant bag full of candy.

“Hey you didn’t change either! I’m Just enjoying the spoils of my victory.” Gabriel said and winked at him. Sam sighed and shook his head.

 “I still can’t believe you stole that candy.” Sam said but that wasn’t true. He could believe it. When they’d got there and Gabe had seen the huge bag of candy, he’d vowed to get it. It didn’t matter that some other guy had won the costume contest. All that mattered is that guy had been foolish enough to go to the bathroom and not take his prize with him. Gabriel had seen his opportunity and taken it. The ‘it’ being a giant bag of candy that he had somehow managed to smuggle out of the house without anybody even noticing.

“I didn’t steal it Count Cranky Pants. I FOUND it. Finders keepers. Now what’s this game?”  He asked showing a Reese’s into his mouth.

“I know the two things you love most in this world are sex and candy. I want to find out which is the MOST important.”

Gabe held up his hand and swallowed quickly before grinning. “Correction. My two favorite things are sex with YOU and candy.”

Sam laughed and slipped his watch off and walked up and placed it on the table. “Okay, for that I’ll give you a freebie.” He took a few steps back so Gabriel could see all of him.  “Now, the game is simple. You’ve done nothing but whisper in my ear all night how much you want to get me naked. Which by the way, if that was true you would have followed me into the bedroom when we got home. I was naked for 10 minutes. I put the costume back on when I realized you weren’t coming in.”

Gabriel’s face dropped and he pouted. “Why didn’t you come get me!”

“Why didn’t you follow me like I told you to?”

“I wanted to see what kind of candy they gave me.” Gabriel mumbled and ripped open another chocolate.

Sam walked up and grabbed the candy out of his hand and dropped it back into the bag. “Hence the game. You had your chance at naked Sam before. Now if you want me naked you’re gonna have to trade for it.”

“Trade what?” Gabriel asked but he held his bag of candy a little tighter to his chest.

“We’re gonna see what you truly love more. Sex with me. Or candy. For every piece of clothing you want me to take off, you have to trade me some candy. The more revealing the thing I’m taking off the more of your candy it’s going to cost you.”

Gabriel nodded and grinned. “I’ll give you 20 pieces to take your pants off.”

“Nope, sorry not how it works. You don’t get to pick. I do. And I’m working from the top down. Accessories first of course. So let’s get the small stuff out of the way. I have two chain mail gauntlets.” Sam held his hands up and let his sleeves fall to reveal them. Gabriel dug in his bag and pulled out a hand full of smarties.

“I’ll give you 5 smarties for them.”

Sam grinned and nodded. “I’ll take those smarties. For ONE gauntlet.”

Gabriel’s face was priceless. His face dropped and he looked a little annoyed. “That’s not even fair. The gauntlets are a pair.”

“Hey babe, that’s the deal. Take it or leave it.”

Gabriel dug in his bag and pulled out 5 more smarties. Sam grabbed a basket from next to the TV and dumped the magazines out on the coffee table next to all the empty candy wrappers.

“Put everything in here. I’m gonna give it to the kids down the hall.”

“Wasteful!” Gabriel practically screeched.

“Giving candy to KIDS is wasteful?” He asked and Gabriel grumbled again and waved at him.

“Get with the stripping big boy.”

Sam grabbed the clip on the gauntlet and unsnapped it as Gabriel grinned.

“I feel like we’re back in the 18th century, Show me your wrist!”

Sam laughed and unsnapped the other gauntlet and let it hit the floor. He grabbed the tie to his cloak and raised a brow. Gabriel dug in his bag again and held up a handful of Twizzlers.  

“10 Twizzlers.”

“Psht.” Sam scoffed and dropped the tie. Gabriel went back into the bag.

“Fine. 20.”

Sam grabbed the tie again. “There are a lot of Twizzlers in there. Make it 30.”

“You are so greedy! That cloak isn’t even going to show me anything. You still have on a bunch of other layers. Save your extortion for the naughty layers.”

Sam dropped the tie again and slid his hands into his pockets. “Alright, guess you won’t even be getting to the other layers.”

Gabriel growled and dug in his bag again. “Fine!”

“Now it’s 35.”

“What?” Gabriel asked but threw the candy into the basket forcefully.

Sam untied the cloak and let it slide to the floor. “Every time you fight me on a trade, I’m going to jack it up.”

Gabriel opened a snickers and took a bite. “How is this game fair to me?” Sam bent down to pick up the cloak again and Gabriel threw the half eaten candy bar into the basket. “Alright!”

“The game is fair because you can stop whenever you want. But just know that even if you stop you won’t get the candy back you’ve already traded.”

“And I won’t get laid, isn’t that right?” Gabriel asked crossing his arms. Sam grinned and shrugged.

“You might not get laid anyway if you keep being a pouty baby. Despite what you think, it’s not sexy.”

Gabriel nodded and sat back, sticking his hand into his bag and offering it to Sam. “Can I buy a kiss for this?”

“You think my kiss is worth,” Sam took a step closer to see better. “2 snickers and 3 pieces of bubble gum?”

“Can’t you give me one thing?” Gabriel asked and Sam relented. A pouty Gabriel wasn’t going to make the game fun. He walked over to him and bent down, cupping his face and placed a chaste kiss to him lips. Gabriel dropped his handful of candy into the basket and smiled. “I’ll give you all the gum in my bag for another one of those.”

Sam kissed him again just as innocent as the first then pulled back. “I would have given you a real kiss, but you offered gum. I know you don’t even really like gum. But do you know who does like gum? The kids down the hall. Cough it up.”

Gabriel laughed and started digging in his bag and started throwing pieces of gum into the basket one by one. Sam walked back into the center of the room and extended his leg.

“How much for the boot.”

“I’m going to assume I have to pay for each boot separate?” When Sam just smiled at him Gabriel nodded. “Of course. Okay, 20 random candies.”

“If the cloak was 35 what makes you think a boot is going to be 20?”

Gabriel raised a brow, “Because you’re wearing socks and you’re going to make me pay for those separate too. So gimme a break here. I’ll give you 30 for the whole foot. And don’t fight me. A sock is not worth more than 10 candies.”

“Alright that’s fair. So 60 candies for both. Deal?”

As Gabriel started counting out the candy into the basket Sam bent down and untied his boots. As he was slipping off the boot he glanced up.

“And don’t even try and cheat when you think I’m not looking. If you didn’t put EXACTLY 60 into that bowl, I won’t play ANY games with you for a long time. And that includes sex.”

“Sex isn’t a game Sammy. It’s a beautiful expression of our love.” He said and mumbled as he counted out loud. He threw random snickers, twix, and m&ms into the basket.

Sam finished with his boots and then pulled his socks off. “Yes but you like to play games during sex. So unless you want to do it missionary every single time, reign in your trickster ways and play fair.”

Gabriel finished counting and held his hand to his heart in mock hurt. “You have zero trust in me.”

“I just know you to well. Now, 50 for the vest.”

“50? Jesus.”

Sam grinned, “You paid 60 for boots.”

“Yeah but I at least got to see some skin. You take your vest off and I still have to get through your shirt.”

“Fine. 40, final offer.”

Gabriel nodded and started counting out the candy as Sam untied the laces, he started slow, pulling the ties out one by one. Gabriel paused with his counting and grinned.

“See now, THAT is worth 40.” He kept his eyes fixed on Sam as he slipped the vest off his shoulders and let it hit the floor with the rest of his clothes. Gabriel dropped his gaze and finished counting before he looked up and leered at him.

“100 for the shirt.”

Sam raised a brow. “Wow 100 right off the bat?”

“I’m ready to see that sexy ass chest. And I’ll pay the price for it.”

Sam nodded and gestured to the bowl. “Pay it first.”

Gabriel quickly started throwing candy into the basket, counting them out as he went. He finished and looked up at Sam expectantly. Sam smiled and grabbed the hem of his shirt with one hand and pulled it over his head slowly.

“Oh fuck that! You’re cheating! I demand a refund!”

Gabriel was glaring at him now and Sam just kept smiling as he threw the shirt onto the floor.

“You should have known I was wearing an undershirt.”

“That is bullshit.” Gabriel looked down and frowned at his bag. “My bag is almost empty and I haven’t even gotten to any skin yet. Why do you Winchesters always wear so many layers?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Please. You still have half a bag. That thing was almost the size of you.”

“Are you calling me small, or my bag large?” Gabriel asked but held up his hand. “Don’t answer that. 50 for the pants because I KNOW there are boxers under there and you’re not scamming me again.

Sam laughed at that. “That was still your own fault. But alright. I’ll give you this one.” He could be generous. For now. He unbuckled his belt and saw Gabriel’s eyes light up and he shimmied out of them and let them fall to the floor.

Gabriel leaned forward and pointed at Sam’s undershirt. “I think you should give me a discount because you mislead me before.”

Sam considered it and nodded, when Gabriel was looking at him like that, with that much lust in his face, how could he really say no?

“Alright 75.”

Sam reached over his head and grabbed the back of his shirt to pull it off but Gabriel’s voice made him pause.

“Slowly.”

Sam let go of it and instead crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up revealing his stomach slowly, then his chest before he finally threw it on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Gabriel growled and let his eyes roam over Sam in just his boxers. “Gotta say. You really do make my mouth water.”

“So I guess we’re down to the final question. What do you love more? Sex or candy?”

Gabriel looked at his candy than back to Sam. “I…I can’t choose! Candy. Sex. Candy. No, Sex. It’s way too hard! I want chocolate on you!”  Gabriel looked serious distressed at his decision. Sam hooked his fingertips under the waistband of his boxers and just stood there waiting for Gabriel to make a decision. Gabriel noticed what he was doing and his eyes darkened.

“Foul.” Gabriel said but watched as Sam ran his hand up his chest and leaned back against the living room wall tilting his body out and sighed a bit.

“I don’t know what you mean. It’s just one question Gabe.”

Gabriel looked at the bag of candy in his hand and then back to Sam again. He stood up quickly and dumped the bag into the basket. Sam grinned and rolled off the door. Gabriel met him halfway to the couch and swiped his leg behind Sam’s causing them both the tumble onto the floor. He kissed Sam roughly, but Sam groaned into his mouth and leaned up into it. Gabriel bit his lip but smiled.

“I still say I’d rather have you covered in chocolate. But if I have to choose between you, I’ll pick you every time.”

Sam smiled slipping his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and kissed him again. “Good choice.”


End file.
